The activities of this project currently comprise three main functions: (1) Identification of ticks received from various individuals and government agencies throughout the world. Only one other institution is capable of performing this service; (2) Systematic treatment, including taxonomy and classification, of the Ixodoidea, worldwide; (3) Entry, retrieval and use of tick data in the Smithsonian data processing system through installation of a terminal in the new tick project facility.